Defying Gravity
by Leighastien08
Summary: Every story has a beginning. Did Kurt Hummel make it in the Big City and to Broadway like he dreamed? Does he have the boy he loved by his side?


**Title:** Defying Gravity

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Blaine/Kurt (Oneshot) (Complete)

**Summary:** Every story has a beginning. Did Kurt Hummel make it in the Big City and to Broadway like he dreamed? Does he have the boy he loved by his side?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of the characters.

**Author's Note:** I suck at summaries but I hope you guys like it. This is my first Glee fic and my first attempt at slash. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I sat in silence, just taking in the scene before me. Just the sounds of birds chirping and children laughing. Central Park. In the fall. One of the places I had always dreamed about seeing once I left that little cow town. It had been 7 years and I couldn't believe that I had made it. I was a Broadway star. Ok so maybe star was a little drastic and, now that I mention it, so was Broadway. I had yet to have my big break but just getting small roles in this place was an accomplishment in itself. We moved to New York after my graduation and had spent a majority of our time playing in bars and restaurants trying to get my name out there. I had not given up my dream of performing on stage. I had promised myself that once I left Lima, everything would be ok. I knew I would have to work hard to make my dreams come true but I didn't expect it to take so long. Rachel had already been in 3 shows and, much to my surprise, had been throwing my name around to the producers and big wigs trying to find me some work. She had managed to get me an audition for The Phantom of the Opera but due to unforeseen circumstances, i.e. the director was a homophobe, I did not get the part. He said my voice was too big for the role but I knew the real reason. Rachel had been kind enough to tell me. 6 years later and I was still being taunted for my sexuality. I know there is a role out there that is perfect for me and when the time comes, I will be on the stage.

The leaves had already begun to change color and the brisk New York air made me clutch my Isaac Mizrahi designer coat tighter around me. I sniffed the air and sighed. Fall always had a particular smell about it. I couldn't quite describe it. It was like fresh pine but mixed with the smells of the food vendors and restaurants located around the Park. It wasn't a smell I thought I would ever enjoy but I did. I took a deep breath in and noticed a familiar smell. I couldn't help the smile that came to my lips. "You know, if you want to sneak up on me without getting caught, don't wear that cologne. It gives you away everytime." I said, turning around to look for him. But he wasn't there. _Had I imagined it? Surely not._ I turned back around and found myself staring into the eyes of my boyfriend, Blaine. He cracked a quick smile and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I know it does but I love the way your face lights up when you smell it." He said, before taking a seat beside me. A slight breeze had started to blow and I pulled my jacket tighter still. "You're freezing babe." Blaine said, as he grabbed my arm gently and pulled me to his side. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. He planted a kiss on my forehead and I smiled, knowing that as of right now, nothing else mattered but me and him.

The sun was beginning to set when he finally spoke again. "Come on love. We need to go get ready for your audition." Blaine interjected, "Besides, Finn said Rachel is bringing some of her Broadway buddies and if you impress them, we are as good as in!" He said, a little too excitedly. _Oh Blaine, always the optimist. _ It was one of the qualities I loved about him. He was just a beautiful man, both inside and out. We had been together now for 7 years and it had been wonderful. I was so sure that I wasn't meant for love and then he came into my life. At first our relationship was strictly friends only and I was fine with that. I mean, just having someone to talk to was all I really wanted at the time. Thinking back on it now, it was so surreal to think that the actual relationship started over something as routine as shopping. I didn't realize that I had been smiling until I heard Blaine ask me what he was thinking about.

"The day we got together," I told him.

"Again?" Blaine said, chuckling. "Is that the only thing you remember about us?"

Kurt was always thinking about how they got together. It would be ingrained in his memory forever.

"No," I said, scrunching up my nose a little. Blaine laughed as I continued. "I remember the day we met, that amazing performance I got to witness, and the latte."

"What about that other thing?" Blaine asked, his tone changing. The day everything changed for me. The day that my bully, Karofsky, revealed something personal about himself. I found myself thinking hard about that day. The incessant shoves into my locker, the text messages telling me to have courage, the confrontation in the locker room, the kiss. My first guy on guy kiss and it had been stolen from me.

"Of course. I don't think I'll ever truly forget that." I said, lowering my head to the ground. I think if I had to do it over again, I wouldn't have changed anything. Not really. That kiss, despite being unwanted by me, was something that obviously meant a lot to him. He was a closeted gay athlete and that kiss was, in its own way, his way of telling someone. Sure he continued to shove and/or slushie me for my remaining high school days but now at least I knew why. I found out later that he had finally came out to his friends and family during his senior year at Ohio State after a chance encounter with a fellow teammate who told him he didn't have to be afraid anymore. It was kind of sweet in a weird way. Karofsky had finally found his own Blaine. "I'm just glad he was finally able to be true to himself." Blaine said, as he stood up. "Now come on, we have to get going. We are on at 7." He grabbed my hand and held it as we quickly left the park and headed back to our apartment.

* * *

I was nervous. This was my chance. If I could impress Rachel's friends, then maybe just maybe, I could catch the break I had been wishing for since I arrived in the big city. I had decided on the one song that meant the most to me. I had covered it once in Glee club as a Diva-off against Rachel herself and I felt confident that it would be the perfect song. I opened the curtain and saw the first two rows full of Broadway show directors, actors, and producers. I was trying hard not to panic. I saw Rachel and she gave me a quick thumbs up before she returned to signing autographs. _Always the star_, I thought as I turned to face Blaine. "I'm nervous. What if I can't high the high A? What if I forget the words?" Blaine was smiling at me. "Kurt, listen to me. You are a very talented singer. You can hit notes I've only heard women hit. You will be amazing and if those guys out there can't see it, then they are idiots. I love you and know you will be great. Now get out there and show them what you can do." He smacked me on the ass and then chuckled as I headed out onto the stage.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be singing "Defying Gravity" from Wicked." I looked off stage for a quick moment and made eye contact with the love of my life. He gave me his cheesiest grin and I began to sing. I was singing to him and only him, no one else existed. Just Blaine.

* * *

"Oh my god Kurt. You were fantastic!" Rachel said, hugging me. "You brought tears to my eyes."

"Thanks, love." I said, kissing her cheek. "I just hope everyone else thought that as well." I said, nervously. They had been in the judging room for a while now.

"I know they did. They'd be crazy not to pick you." Blaine added, walking up to me and kissing my cheek. He put his arm around my waist as we stood waiting offstage for the final casting call. Whereas it would usually take several days to get a call back, the board of directors wanted to get started on casting for the winter run of the shows right away and with so many musicals available, it was free reign. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they were back.

"We would like to thank you all for coming. We are going to go in alphabetical order so when I call your name, we will tell you what part you won."

"Well , I guess you should be thankful your last name doesn't start with a 'Z'." Blaine added, laughing. I playfully slapped his arm as I waited for my name.

"Hummel, Kurt." I took a deep breath and headed out onto the stage. "You were particularily hard to place. There were several directors who wanted to have you in their musicals. However, there was one role in particular, in my musical, that I knew you would be perfect for and I hope I am not wrong. Congratulations, Mr. Hummel, you just landed the lead role in the musical biography "The Boy from Oz." Rehearsals start next week. You can expect a call. Thank you."

I don't actually ever remember walking off stage. Lead role. Me. Lead role. I was dumbfounded. I mean, I wasn't expecting the lead. Maybe a minor character for my first show. I could hear the cheers and congratulations coming from every direction. _Was this really happening? Had I just made my dream come true? _I looked over at Blaine and when our eyes met, I knew the answer to my question. Yes, I had. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I, Kurt Hummel, had indeed defied gravity. I was going to be just fine.

* * *

I walked up to the little coffee shop where me and Blaine always met every Friday after school. I smiled to myself as I thought of the day's events. Karofsky had been suspended today because he hit a girl in the face with his elbow as he was pushing me into the lockers. _Oh karma, how I love you sometimes._ I pulled my winter coat tighter around myself as I entered the shop. I went to the bathroom to freshen up and then sat down in our booth as I waited for Blaine to arrive.

"How do you always manage to get here so early?" Blaine asked, walking in five minutes later.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt that its like 10 minutes from school." I said, crinkling my nose as he scooted next to me. We ordered our usual drink and talked out the day's events. We got into a very lovely argument over who was going to win Sectionals and then I remembered something Rachel had mentioned earlier in class. Christmas was fast approaching and I had yet to get any of my shopping done. Mr. Schuester had given us the night off and I was going to head to the mall after our coffee to pick out some things.

"Do you want…"

"Would you care…"

"We seem to be doing that a lot lately, Blaine."

"Yeah, I know. So what I was going to say is, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall this afternoon. I have to buy a… uh… last minute… um… '_don't say gift for you'_ gift for my dog." _Wow, real smooth Blaine._

"A gift for your dog, huh? Well, if he means that much to you then sure, I'll come. I have to buy a present for my 'dog' as well." Kurt said, making air quotes with his fingers. "Well, let's get out of here. We don't want to keep Spot waiting for that present." Kurt said, lauhging as he grabbed his jacket. Yep, this was going to be one interesting shopping trip.

THE END

Author's Note: Leave me a comment telling me what you thought of this. I'd love some criticism, whether it be good or bad.


End file.
